


As Easy As The Wolf Howls

by Kigichi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, And yes Erica Boyd and Jackson are still alive and about, Gift Fic, M/M, Magic, Romance, Virgin Sacrifice, because I don't have a good answer, shhhhhh, there are ancient caves in arizona do not question me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/pseuds/Kigichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deaton asked Chris and Peter to retrieve a magical artifact for him, Chris thought it would be a quick in and out.  Get in, find what they need and get out. Simple, right? </p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Easy As The Wolf Howls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corullance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corullance/gifts).



> So I wrote this one for my friend corullance after she prompted me over on my tumblr. This is my first Teen Wolf fic and I'm still working on capturing everyone's attitudes and voices, so bare with me, yea?

Chris was no stranger to dangerous situations. He had been facing them down since he was old enough to hold a gun and aim. Witches, fairies, ghouls and gremlins, werewolves. You name it, he’s hunted it. There was a certain kind of thrill in the chase, to know that he was one of the select group to keep the rest of humanity safe. Even when the treaty between the Beacon Hill’s pack and himself was altered, not much changed. There was still evil to hunt and monster to stop, with the added bonus of a few magical artifacts he was asked to retrieve before someone or something else could get their hands onto them. 

Which brought him to his current predicament. Deaton had come to the pack with word of a hidden tribal treasure that was whispered to be able to allow the user access to ones dreams and plant seeds of idea and desire. Innocent enough, but in the wrong hands this totem could be used to twist the most important minds in the world. All the victim had to do was touch it and they would fall to its effects as soon as they fell asleep. Chris had volunteered to retrieve it, granted he be allowed to take someone for backup. 

Allison wanted to go, but he vetoed her out right away. If the information they had received was anything to go by then where Chris was going was going to be littered with traps, that was the last place he wanted his daughter. Fighting supernatural beings was not the same as going somewhere where a wrong step to the left could end with an arrow in your gut. Erica and Boyde had passed as well, claiming that they needed to stay behind and help Derek protect the town and Isaac was not even asked . Give his history with small spaces, he was not about to ask the boy to go into a cave with him. Scott and Stiles just about leapt at him to go, but had been met with a resonating chorus of no’s.

_“Man, why not? Scott and I can totally do this!”_

_Derek scoffed, looking Stiles up and down before shaking his head. “You two will get into trouble, or worse, injured. Yes, even you, Scott.” He added when the beta opened his mouth to argue. “Werewolf powers or not you and Stiles aren’t exactly known for your grace and stealth. Chris needs someone with both that can take care of himself AND have his back, should he need it.”_

_“That, and how would we explain to your parents where you went? We can’t just tell them you went off with me for a few days. I’m not too keen at meeting your daddy’s gun.” Chris added. Melissa may know about them, but John was still, regretfully, in the dark about his son social life. Stiles knew that the time to tell him was rapidly approaching, but he wanted to keep his father out of the fight for as long as possible, under no illusions that John would want to be included as soon as he knew about what was really out there if no for any reason than to keep Stiles safe._

The boys had been upset, but ultimately agreed with him. But that had also left him looking for a partner and grasping at straws. There were not many hunters left that he trusted enough to do something like this with and expect to come back in one piece, and those that he did were all either busy or not picking up his phone. He had been prepared to go alone until Deaton brought up that they had neglected to ask one person to help.

_“There is one other person to ask.” Deaton piped up once the room has dissolved into muttered conversation over how to keep Chris as safe as possible. Almost as one they all turned and looked towards the back of the room where a solitary figure stood, glancing out the large window and at the town below. Sensing their glances, Peter looked up, blinking owlishly when he was met with several expectant stares._

_“Yes?”_

_“Oh good, he agrees.” Peter’s confused look transferred to Lydia, and hadn’t he been paying attention at all? Peter had been quieter as of late, but he usually still listened when something this important was brought up._

_“What did I agree to?” The beta asked, stepping back from the window to face them fully, the beginnings of defiance straightening his back and settling at a tic on his jaw. “I don’t remember agreeing to anything.” Crossing his arms, the older wolf turned to his alpha for answers when Lydia just grinned at him._

_Heaving out a small sigh, Derek ran a hand through his hair before speaking. “Chris needs someone to go with him to retrieve the artifact Deaton has been telling us about for the past few days. He needs someone light on their feet, fast, and can fight if needed be. You’re the only one that can go.”_

_“That and your frankly ridiculous amount of knowledge on anything magical and weird will come in handy.” Stiles chimed in, earning himself an amused grin from Peter. “So what do you say, Creeper Wolf, wanna go on an adventure?”_

“What are you thinking about?” Chris jumped at the sudden voice by his ear, glaring over his shoulder at the to amused for his own good wolf by his side. He must have been drifting further than he thought if Peter could catch him off guard like that. A few years ago such an act would gain the wolf a bolt in the stomach, but now all Chris did was huff and jab back with one sharp elbow, forcing the younger man back so he could stand from where he was examining the etchings on the wall in front of him. Standing up he snapped the notebook he had been holding closed and tucked it back into his pocket. 

“The artifact is down this way.” He nodded, turning back to the split they had come across earlier. So far the retrieval had gone without too much trouble. They had flown to Arizona where the caves were located ( _“Arizona? Really? Isn't that a bit of an odd place for something like this” “You howl at the moon and eat raw meat.” “…Fair enough.”_ ) and so far the most dangerous thing they had come across was a simple stone trap that required them to step on each fifth rock to avoid poisoned spikes to come shooting out of the walls. Peter had learned that the hard way, and despite being fully healed moments after getting hit, refused to stop complaining for the next half an hour until Chris had snapped and threatened to give him something to complain about. Other than that it had been smooth sailing and Chris was getting suspicious. If what they were after was as important as Deaton said there should have been more protection set up than this. 

Hitching his backpack up, Chris started down the winding cave, the itch on the back of his neck growing the further in they went. This wasn't right, something was **wrong.** They should have run into something by now. “Peter, do you see or smell anything….off about this place?” The only reason it hadn't been him who was hit by the darts earlier was because Peter claimed he heard the snap of the wire and the sweetly acidic smell of poison seconds before they shot off, just enough time to shove Chris out of the way, and he still wasn't sure how to feel about that. Being saved by a Hale. That made two now. 

Listing his head, Peter sniffed the air a few times, letting out a soft sneeze before shaking the negative. “Nothing but dust. Why? Do you think something is going to happen?”

“Maybe…it just doesn't FEEL right. We should not have gotten this far without running into some sort of trouble, but so far the entrance was all we've run into and according to the markings on the wall we are not that far from the center of the cave where the treasure is held. It’s all just…too easy. I don’t like it.”

Peter laughed, skipping head a few steps, his own pack bouncing across his back, the heavy weight nothing for the supernatural being. “Argent, you worry too much. This place is old, very old…old as balls. Most of the security in here is bound to of fallen apart or just not work anymore.”

Chris huffed out a small laugh, shaking his head at the wolfs wording. “You’ve been hanging around Stiles too much.” It was nice to see that Peter was finally connecting with SOMEONE in the pack after so long, even if Stiles was the one to initiate first contact, practically following the elder wolf around until Peter finally gave into his demands to ‘Hang out and talk magic’ as Stiles put it. Ever since then they could be found together during pack meetings or after school when John was working late, pouring over old texts or working on Stiles fighting technique. Chris remembered Derek offhandedly mentioning once that is was Peter who enjoyed playing with the pups before the fire, so his interactions with Stiles were not that unusual. He must have missed young ones to teach and be around. 

“What can I say, the boy grows on you.” Turning to face the hunter, Peter offered him a small grin, a playful twinkle in his eyes. “You would do well to try it, it may stop those grey hairs of yours from sprouting so fast.” Giving a halfhearted swipe at the laughing wolf, Chris shook his head and shoved at him, spinning him back around. “Pay attention.”

Letting out a soft non-committal huff, Peter bounced ahead another few steps, stopping suddenly and spinning around to look at Chris. “You know, I blame you for this.” He offered airily, the first hint of panic seeping into his otherwise irritated tone. “You just _had_ to bring up that nothing has happened for a while. If I die I am going to be very put off.”

“Peter, what are you talking about?” Taking a step towards him, Chris paused when Peter swiped out a hand, claws shining in the light of his flashlight.  
“What did I just say? You’re my only way out of this so stay. There. The area is too big for me to run or jump for it, so it will be up to you to get me out of whatever is about to happen, got it?”

Chris still didn't understand. Casting the flashlights gleam around them, he sucked in a soft breath when he saw what Peter was talking about. The floor the wolf was standing on was a shade darker than the rest of the stone and extended out too far for Peter to run or jump away from. The second he moved it was going to go. “Peter you can’t! You don’t know what’s down there. There could be spikes or a fall that not even you can make it through. Look, just don’t move, we’ll find a way to get you back without triggering the trap, okay?”

Peter shook his head. It was too late for that; he could already feel the stones under his feet starting to crack. By the time they came up with a plan he would be gone. “The ground rang hollow when I stepped onto it and the echo was not that far down. The worst that is down there are some old ass wooden or metal spikes. Don’t worry; I can take a bit wood.” He grinned, letting the smile fade when he sucked in a deep breath and lift one foot. “Get ready.”

“Peter, no! Just-just wait!”

“I’m trusting you with this, Chris.”

“Peter, stop!”

Stepping back, Peter stilled when a loud crack sounded out under his foot, the floor giving way and crumbling under him, sending the wolf tumbling down into the yawning darkness.

**“PETER!”**


End file.
